


Stars In Your Eyes

by Tamithna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dreams, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Rating May Change, Reincarnation, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamithna/pseuds/Tamithna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reincarnation AU based on a very beautiful prompt that <a href="http://nerdlevi.tumblr.com/">nerdlevi</a> gave me a long ass time ago, so this is for you Alex. This took way too much time, considering it’s so short, smh.</p><p>Any feedback is always appreciated and this is unbeta’d so if there's any mistakes, please let me know.</p><p>Enjoy (I hope)!</p><p><b>Edit:</b>Thank you for all of your amazing comments, kudos and bookmarks! They mean a lot more than you think they do :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stars In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation AU based on a very beautiful prompt that [nerdlevi](http://nerdlevi.tumblr.com/) gave me a long ass time ago, so this is for you Alex. This took way too much time, considering it’s so short, smh.
> 
> Any feedback is always appreciated and this is unbeta’d so if there's any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> Enjoy (I hope)!
> 
>  **Edit:** Thank you for all of your amazing comments, kudos and bookmarks! They mean a lot more than you think they do :)

The sun was setting on the horizon as Levi drove slowly through the serene streets of the small town. Looking out of his window, he searched attentively for the little restaurant that had made him travel all the way from Mitras city in the first place.

Once he found it, it wasn’t very difficult to locate a convenient parking spot right next to the front door of the establishment, since there were few cars out.

Grabbing his scarf, Levi fastened the buttons of his black pea coat and got out of the warmness of the car; despite being end of May already, the nights in that area were still terribly cold and windy.

With a fast pace, he walked towards the wooden and heavy door under a sign where it could be read _Maria’s Corner_ and hesitated before opening it.

It was unusual for Levi to follow whims and believe in superstitions, he had always been a very rational man after all, but there he was, in front of a restaurant that he had never physically seen before, in a town he had never physically visited before.

With a sigh, he made up his mind and pushed the door to open it and stepped inside, being immediately embraced by the smell of home cooked food. He looked around to the stone walls with paintings in warm colors and to the booths with comfortable looking but worn out leather in its seats. Before he could process what his eyes were seeing, a young and cheerful waitress approached him, making her brown ponytail bounce in each step.

“Hi and welcome to _Maria’s Corner_! Go pick a seat and I’ll be with you in just a moment to write your order down!” Levi stared at her, without knowing what to say because, somehow, he knew that the girl’s name was Sasha without even looking at her nametag. He looked anyway, and found out he was right.

Things had been getting progressively weirder since he had stepped (or rather, drove), inside this little town. It was like having a déjà-vu inside a déjà-vu, a feeling Levi couldn’t even begin to describe but that seemed so familiar at the same time.

Sasha stared at him, looking somewhat worried so Levi gave her a half smile and nodded politely before heading towards one of the booths to make himself comfortable.

He removed his coat and scarf, neatly placing them by his side and distractedly picked up the menu. There were only two more costumers in the restaurant at that hour, a young couple that talked in whispers and soft smiles.

Levi refocused his attention on the menu, trying to shake the nervous feeling out of him, and not noticing Sasha had approached him again, effectively making him jump a little.

“Huh, sorry.” She scratched behind her head, bright smile faltering a little. Levi just looked at her with wide eyes and a hand placed on his chest. “Anyway, have you chosen yet?”

“Not really, what do you recommend?” He closed the menu and handed it to Sasha. Her eyes seemed to light up for a moment before her smile doubled its size. “I definitely recommend the lamb meatballs with couscous! The owner of this restaurant, who is also the chef, is Turkish and trust me, she makes the best couscous ever!” Levi looked at her and he could swear she was bouncing on her spot. Who knew talking about food made someone this excited?

“Alright, I’ll trust your judgement, I’ll have the lamb meatballs.”

“You won’t regret it!” She walked away but came back a few seconds later. “Oh, I forgot, what do you want to drink?”

“Do you have tea?”

“Yes, we have black, white, mint and lemon, chamomile and red fruit tea.”

“An iced mint and lemon tea please.” She nodded and made her way to the counter, disappearing into the kitchen, or at least what Levi believed was the kitchen since he couldn’t see it from where he was.

Sasha returned almost twenty minutes later with bright red cheeks and balancing a tray full of food in one of her hands. She almost dropped the whole things but made a good recovery and started serving Levi after apologizing in a cheerful voice. He couldn’t help but wonder how in the hell she had gotten the job.

“Bon appétit!” She said in a very bad French accent and Levi thanked her with a genuine smile. It was impossible not to around the energetic girl.

Levi hat to hand it to Sasha after he put the first forkful of food in his mouth; the meatballs were to die for and the couscous was even better. He made a quick mental note to talk to Hanji and Erwin about the restaurant.

He could have actually enjoyed the meal to the fullest if he wasn’t so worried and looking around him, expecting something to happen.

The rest of the meal was tense and he delayed his stay in the restaurant for as long as he could, still waiting while not knowing what he was waiting for; he accepted Sasha’s offer of dessert and he even had a cup of coffee. The young couple on the booth in front of his was long gone and he was the only costumer on the entire restaurant. After checking the hours on his wrist watch for what it seemed the thousandth time, he decided he couldn’t wait any longer. He was retrieving his jacket and scarf from the seat next to him when the door to the restaurant was aggressively opened and someone stormed inside, passing his booth and sitting in a table on the far end of the establishment while Sasha’s head popped out of the kitchen and looked around.

“Oh hey, it’s only you.” She said making her way to the now occupied table.

“Hey Sasha.” The person, a boy it seemed, looked at her but Levi couldn’t distinguish his voice from his place. “Tell my mom I’m not feeling very well, I just want to be alone right now.”

“Eren, something happened?” Sasha seemed worried but Levi couldn’t hear anything more of the conversation from the point she said the boy’s name. His heart seemed to jump and his eyes widened, his brain working quickly while he desperately tried to remember anything. Eren was the reason he had gone to the restaurant in the first place, although he still didn’t know why.

Sasha had already left his table and Levi urgently tried to find a reason to approach him. His answer came in the form of a dropped college card at his feet. It wasn’t there five minutes ago so Eren must had dropped it.

He picked it up, closing it hard in his hand, and walked in Eren’s direction, trying to look casual and not the mess he actually was inside.

“Excuse me?” He was relieved to find that his voice sounded normal.

“Yes?” Eren turned away from the books and notebooks spread along the table and looked at Levi with a curious expression and Levi felt the air from his lungs quickly escaping him as he looked at the boy in front of him, a million feelings he couldn’t quite place dropping on top of him like rocks. He took a very deep breath, not noticing that Eren seemed to also have a storm going on inside him.

“You dropped this.” He put down the card on the table, feeling his hand sweaty and disgusting.

“Thank you, I hadn’t noticed.” His eyes, his beautiful green eyes leave Levi’s for a moment to look at the card.

“No problem.” Levi managed to say but instead of turning around to go like he normally would, he kept staring at Eren, breath held and mouth slightly opened.

“I’ve never seen you around here before, you’re not from Shiganshina?” Eren said, a hand indicating the chair in front of him and Levi gladly sat down.

“No, I’m just visiting, I’m from Mitras.” He said, his hands fidgeting on top of the table, struggling to maintain his cool.

“Seriously? Must be nice, I’ve lived my whole life in this hole.” His smile was gentle and his voice barely a whisper. Before Levi had a chance to answer, he’s talking again. “My mom owns this place, she’s the chef, so we can’t really leave.”

“Mitras is not that great, too much people, too much noise. Is your mom Maria?”

“Ah, no.” Eren chuckled and he brushed some of his chocolate brown locks out of his face. “It was my grandmother, my mom just kept the name. This was actually a house before, a very big and old house. My grandmother transformed it in a restaurant after my grandfather died and when she also passed away it passed on to my mom.”

 

_It’s the first time Eren sees his house after he witnessed his own mother being swallowed by a titan. His face is a mix of emotions as he looks at the old house, almost completely destroyed under rubble and rocks. Mikasa is not far from him, her face blank, but Levi knows she must be suffering as much as Eren._

_Without really knowing what to do to comfort the siblings, he simply places one hand on Eren’s shoulder and squeezes a bit. It seems his gesture is enough, since Eren places his own hand on top of Levi’s and squeezes back._

 

Levi had to literally shake his head a bit to disperse the bizarre thoughts out of his head. He looked at Eren, who was looking at him with the same smile and probably waiting for his response.

“Sasha told me your mom is Turkish. Are you also from there?” He tried his best to control his voice and keep the conversation going.

“No, I was born here. My father is also from Shiganshina, I’m just half Turkish. I’ve never been in Turkey, I would love to go there one day.”

“I see.” Levi smiled with difficulty, his head was still in a puddle and he was having trouble forming coherent sentences and lines of thought.

“So,” Eren put his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand. “You said you were just visiting but you didn’t explain what you are visiting. There’s not much here apart from a shitty college and school, a couple of shops and a whole bunch of nosy old people.”

“Huh…” Levi tried to come back with an excuse but he was still too shaken up with what had happened and he couldn’t think of something. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

Eren’s eyebrows shot up and he grinned, bright eyes now sparkling with interest.

“Try me.”

“It’s silly, it doesn’t make any sense at all.” Levi closes his eyes and sighs. He was starting to wonder if it had been a mistake to come here. Instead of answers, he had found even more questions. “I don’t usually follow whims or superstitions.”

“Don’t be embarrassed, you’ll probably never see me again after today.”

 

_Everything is dark and there’s a weird smell on the air but Levi doesn’t care._

_He doesn’t care about anything anymore._

_He lies against the wall and lets himself slide down to the floor, hugging his legs to his chest, as if he’s trying to disappear. Warm tears fall down his face but he doesn’t do anything to stop them, a single thought replying on his head over and over again._

_He will never see Eren again. He will never see Eren again. He will never see Eren again._

_The ugly realization settles deep in his mind and it makes him want to yell until his lungs burn, grabbing his hair violently, desperation flooding him._

_Something soft falls out of his pocket and with a shaky hand, Levi picks up the bloodied patch, Eren’s Wings of Freedom, bringing it close to his heart._

 

“Don’t say that.” Confusion was evident in Eren’s features and Levi quickly smiled, his breath heavy and head once again full of… memories? “Don’t say I’ll never see you again, you don’t know if that’s true.”

Eren’s smile is somewhat sad but he nodded his head in affirmation as he, once again, passed a hand through his hair.

“You still have to answer me though.”

“All right.” Levi smiled weakly and prepared to tell him the truth. “I’m looking for someone.”

“Oh, maybe I know them, this is a very small town and this restaurant is quite popular.” Eren shifted in his chair, folding a leg under him. “Where did you meet this person before?”

“Ah, that’s the problem, I’ve only met him in a dream.” Eren furrowed is eyebrows and looked at Levi trying to understand if he’s joking or just crazy. “I told you it was ridiculous but I am telling the truth.”

“Okay, it’s better if you explain everything from the beginning, I’m lost.”

Levi laughed and looked around the restaurant. There was no sign of Sasha or Eren’s mom and he wondered what they had been doing in the kitchen all that time if, apparently, he had been their last costumer.

“Since I was a kid I always had this kind of very confusing dreams, sometimes nightmares. I’d often see people dying and I was always… a soldier.” He took his eyes off of Eren to look at his own hands and missed the look of recognition that passed through Eren’s eyes. "I ended up telling my mom and she took me to a lot of doctors, the poor woman probably thought her son was going crazy. They all said the same thing, I had to stop watch movies that weren’t for my age.”

“Eventually I told my mom that I had stopped having these dreams so she could have a break but the truth is that I still have them every single night. Everything is clouded, I only see blurred faces, blood everywhere and everyone had this green cloaks and weird mechanisms stuck to their bodies.”

Levi made a small pause, having a hard time believing that he was actually saying those things out loud. Eren seemed interested enough and he continued.

“About a month ago, I was finally able to see something clearly, a place and someone. When I woke up I recognized the house from a tourist pamphlet I had seen some weeks ago and it was this place, the restaurant. Only today did I gather the courage to come here.”

They locked eyes once again and stared at each other before Eren finally talked.

“This person you saw in your dream, do you know his name?” Levi couldn’t see, but Eren was nervously twisting his hands in his lap, fingers digging painfully into his thighs.

“No, I only saw his face.” Levi lied. He couldn’t tell him that some guy he had seen on a dream had the same name as him.

“C-can you describe him to me?” Eren wiped the sweat that had gathered on his forehead with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“He…” The older man smiled genuinely, holding back the urge of brushing the boy’s messy hair. “He had stars in his eyes and wings on his back.”

Eren held his breath, his face flushing a deep red and his hand slowly crept up on the table and weakly grabbed Levi’s, squeezing it slightly and catching Levi off guard. Before Levi could squeeze back, Eren was already retreating his hand and packing his things up.

“It’s getting late and it’s a long drive back to Mitras, I’ll walk you back to your car.”

Without a word, Levi followed Eren out of the restaurant, wondering what had happen. Fresh air hit him on the face and the darkness of the night wrapped them both and Levi wished he had parked his car further away from _Maria’s Corner_.

“My car is right here.” He pointed to the tiny black Nissan and rubbed a hand on his hair.

“Oh, okay then.” Levi could see his bright smile even with the faint street lights. “It was really nice to meet you.”

“Yeah.” He stretched his hand so Eren could shake it but the boy gave a step further and hugged him instead. Levi hadn’t noticed how taller than him Eren was and he awkwardly holds him, his face mushed against Eren’s shoulder.

When he finally let go, Eren fished a piece of paper with a number written on it out of his jeans and gave it to Levi.

“I hope I can see you again Levi.”

“Me too.” They smile at each other one last time and Levi carefully puts the paper on his jacket while walking towards his car.

It’s only when Levi is already entering his city that he remembers he had never said his name to Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> Levi's car is a Nissan March.  
> Anyway, have any comment, question or suggestion? Drop me a message here on my [tumblr](http://ackermenn.tumblr.com/).  
> Thanks for reading! c:


End file.
